Advancements in the field of communication have led to the development of electronic devices having communication capabilities. Usually, such electronic devices may include wired or wireless interfaces for communication purposes. Examples of such electronic devices may include, but are not limited to, mobile phones, tablets, computers, televisions, sensors, etc. Many of the electronic devices available these days include a wireless interface for communication purposes.
A typical electronic device with a wireless interface includes an antenna system and a power amplifier circuit. Further, the electronic device may include a modulation circuit that generates a Radio Frequency (RF) signal based on data to be transmitted. The power amplifier circuit amplifies and transmits the RF signal to the antenna system through a transmission line. Thereafter, the antenna system radiates the amplified RF signal. In order to maximize the total radiated power of the antenna system, the impedance driving the antenna should be equal to the complex conjugate of the impedance of the antenna system. The impedances of the amplifier output network and the antenna system may vary because of various factors, such as, but not limited to, frequency of the RF signal, orientation of the antenna, presence of foreign objects near the antenna and manufacturing variations in the amplifier and output network.